The Gloved Smurf/Part 1
It's a very sunny day and there are two Cardinal birds singing in a nest on top of a tree. From the top, a castle can be seen from the distance. There lies a great kingdom and it seems peaceful for a while, until one of the windows of the castle breaks. Out falls what appears to be a goblin like creature with a bull dog face. More begin to fall out the window down to the castle's moat. Then, we see a young man who appears to be 18 years old. He wears a regular peasant outfit which consists of a long white dress shirt, black pants, black shoes and white socks. We see a close-up of a royal figure with a serious face. This was King Richard III of Great Britain. The young lad bows to the king, and the king pats the boy's head. Richard III: Well done lad. That will take care of those scoundrels. You are becoming a better servant each time. Michael: Thank you, your majesty. Richard III: Well, enough of this nonsense. Come, for there is an important assignment I have for you. It has been in the tip of my tongue for a while now. Michael: Yes, your highness. We now get a display of the Castle garden which is filled with many plants and trees and a fountain in the middle. We see knights marching down the gardens. King Richard signals them to head back into the castle. The king now speaks to the young man in privacy outside his garden. Richard III: Now lad, I need you to pay close attention, for there is a threat on this land, and I cannot stand anymore of these whines coming from the people. Hear me. There is a newcomer to the village, some mad man if you ask me. He has been terrorizing the citizens of my beloved kingdom and the knights always end up defeated when facing this scoundrel. He claims we have the Holy Grail, and demands we hand it over and he'll be on his way. Lord knows why he would think it would be here... Michael: You want me to go make him leave by force. The King laughs. Richard III: See! This is why you're my best slave err.. The king begins to cough a lot very loudly. Richard III: Ah servant! This is why you’re my favorite one. You always know what you’re expected to do. This is why I let you serve me and no one else! Michael: I thought you only had me because I was the “best entertainment” you could find. And, you knew I was a child soldier too... Well, I suppose I could try. But I may need to resupply before heading out. This sounds dangerous. The king chuckles. Richard III: I understand. Good luck lad and God speed. As soon as the boy leaves, the king stops smiling and slams the door shut. Richard III: I might as well put up an announcement for a new squire. He’s obviously not going to come back since most of the knights never returned alive. We see the young man run out of the castle and head into an old house. He comes back out wearing shiny glove which he stares at as he puts it on. He pulls out from his pocket a pair of reflective glasses. He is finally seen holding a old rusty wooden blade. He finishes up by adding rusty armor pads onto his knees, elbows, and shoulders. He then heads towards a town. There, we see people running away and screaming. There is a hooded figure just standing in the middle firing lightning from his fingers towards a crowd. He then just stands still as the town is empty and he sees a young man confront him. The hooded figure is revealed to be an evil wizard named Nemesis. He begins to give a sinister laugh as the boy approaches him. Nemesis:Is this really the best the king could do? Sending out only a boy to face me this time? Michael: Back off. Leave these people alone, or I'll make you feel sorry. Nemesis: Show me your skills then boy. We see the young man run towards the wizard and strike him ,but not cause any harm to the figure. The figure then blows him away with magic winds. The boy keeps running and running to strike at the hooded figure. Unfortunately, he keeps missing. Finally, the dark wizard get's tired and starts glowing with a dark aura as he begins walking forward. Nemesis: This is getting boring. Tell me how my skills are. The wizard then fires lightning straight at the boy. The young man quickly takes off his glasses and uses them to reflect the beam back at the wizard. The wizard then screams in agony and pain. Nemesis: You little brat! How dare you! You will pay for this treason! He then stops and uncovers his hood, and gives off an awful smile. Nemesis: I know a suitable punishment for you. How would you like to become a Smurf? Michael: What did he say? The young man is too terrified to act since he saw the most hideous sight; Nemesis' deformed face. Without giving him a chance to think twice, the wizard fires multitude of beams at the swordsman, and turns him into a small shadow the size of about 3 apples high. He then picks up the little blue figure and with his magic sends him flying far away into the sky. The wizard can be heard laughing maniacally from far away. We get a shot of the woods now and we see a point of view of the young man trying to get up. He then jumps surprised when he sees his hands only have four fingers and he realizes that he has his nose pulled out and is completely blue. Michael: Huh? Did I always have four fingers? Was I always blue? Where am I? Who am I...? The boy walks up to a puddle that appears big to him and sees his reflection. The image appearing on the water is of a Smurf, but this Smurf wore strange clothing and he had hair. He gets up very puzzled and begins walking down the forest. He realizes that he is lost and stops to think, but realizes that he can't remember anything at all. Boy: Ooh my head is hurting. I can’t remember anything either. Where exactly am I going anyways? The depressed Smurf continues to wander the woods all alone and lost. He begins to see from far away figures running around the place. He also sees a giant figure, which scares him a little, making him gulp. Boy: Well… There’s no going back now… He hears a couple of screams and tries to follow them. He sees a giant old man chasing more people that resemble his form. He thinks quickly and runs up to the old man and tells him to stop. He hears the other blue figures scream, “Ahhh! It’s Gargamel! Smurf for your lives!” The wizard spots the new Smurf and picks him up and begins to mock him. Gargamel: Well, well! Look at how stupid you look. What’s with the glove? Did you lose your other one? I suppose your name is something ridiculous like Glovey? Glovey: uh...yes. Yes! That's right! I think… Gargamel then sees Smurfette and he picks her up with his other hand. The new Smurf sees Smurfette for the first time. He makes his eyes wide and can’t help to keep staring. Smurfette struggles to escape but notices the new Smurf watching her as he falls for her beauty. Glovey: Whoa... Smurfette: Hey, you’re not from around here are you? Glovey stays quiet and his cheeks turn red as he looks down. Gargamel: Be quiet you little brat! Gargamel begins to shake his hand to keep Smurfette quiet. Glovey gets angry wiggles around until he manages to free his arms. Glovey: Don’t you dare hurt her! Gargamel: What did you say?! Glovey punches the wizard’s nose making him drop both Glovey and Smurfette. Glovey falls first, then Smurfette falls onto Glovey’s arms. Glovey and Smurfette’s cheeks both turn red as they gaze into each other’s eyes. Glovey: You have the most beautiful eyes… Smurfette: Aww. Aren’t you sweet. But I don't think this is the time for that. Gargamel is seen rubbing his nose. He stops and tries to catch Glovey and Smurfette again. Gargamel: You two are both going to taste sweet when I put you in my Smurf casserole as I turn the rest of your brethren into gold. Glovey blocks Smurfette as he raises a fist again up to try and hit the wizard on his nose. Luckily, the Smurf leader comes out challenging the wizard. Papa Smurf: Gargamel! Stop this at once! Gargamel: Well, if it isn’t Papa Smurf! So you've finally shown yourself. Papa Smurf: Run my little Smurfs! Smurfette quickly grabs Glovey’s hand and runs as she pulls him to follow her. Smurfette: Follow me. I know where we can hide. Smurfette brings Glovey inside a log where the other Smurfs are seen hiding in as well. All the Smurfs begin to stare at Glovey making confused faces. Hefty: Smurfette, who is this? I know all the Smurfs in the village. I don’t recall seeing him at all. Brainy: While I have the most brilliant mind, I don’t remember seeing this Smurf. Smurfette: Oh, he’s a brave Smurf. He saved me when that nasty wizard had me. Glovey: What's a Smurf? Jokey: Huck-yuk! What’s with the funny outfit? Glovey looks at his clothes, and then looks back at the Smurfs who only wear white pants with feet and a white hat. He then looks at Smurfette, who only wears a white dress, white high heels, and a white hat. Glovey at this point believes that he is a Smurf, but doesn’t know why he dresses different. Glovey: I see... Smurfette: Don’t you mind them. Smurfette then gazes at Glovey’s glove as it shimmers and sparkles. Smurfette: I have to say, I really love your glove. It’s so pretty. Glovey turns around and smiles with his cheeks all lighted up. Glovey: You like my glove? Glovey looks at his glove and notices how the sun light makes it sparkle and shine. Glovey: Wait, my glove... That’s it! Glovey runs out and calls for Gargamel. He whistles to catch his attention. Gargamel: Oh there you are you little Smurf. Come back here! Glovey runs and begins to climb a tree until he reaches the top. Gargamel begins to chase after Glovey and he climbs the tree as well to see if he can catch Glovey. Hefty: What’s he doing? He's mad! Brainy: He’s probably dead by now. Smurfette: Oooh! Isn’t he the dream? Just look at him go! Why aren’t we doing something? Hefty: What?! You think he’s cute? Brainy: Papa Smurf said to stay here, and we must obey what Papa Smurf says because Papa Smurf is always right. Smurf to Part 2 The Gloved Smurf/Part 1 Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes